


Like a pressed flower, Both strange and familiar

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU-Consulting Writer, Consulting/Writer!John, Editor!Jim, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, John is oblivious, M/M, One sided rivalry from Sherlock, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a writer and part time consultant for the Yard. Two months after the release of his best selling book, John is called into a case and meets the main consultant of the Yard who has strike up a rivalry with him, never mind the fact that it was one-sided. As John juggles writing the second novel of his book and the petty (and troublesome) rivalry of Sherlock Holmes among solving cases that Greg gives him, John hopes that he could safely deliver the second story to his editor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Arthur Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823689) by [agiddything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agiddything/pseuds/agiddything). 



> HOLMES stand for Home Office Large Major Enquiry System which the yard actually uses and for this story John is part of the team who created system.
> 
> Also italics are what is happening in Sherrinford and Hamish's universe and might reveal some of the real world characters thoughts

_Dr. Hamish Watson sat on his chair as he read the morning paper, while his capricious flatmate and friend Sherrinford Holmes sat on the opposite chair and glared mutinously at the ridiculously bright yellow smiling face he had spray painted on their paper wall in the living room,a week after moving in. "Bored"Sherrinford had said as his kaleidoscope eyes slid to his friend and partner's casual frame as if expecting that Hamish would start talking to him about a particular baffling encounter in his early days or start entertaining him through mind games, the trauma surgeon was deceptively good at._

John paused his typing as he brought out his mobile with a frown, he did not appreciate being disturbed when the muse was with him. It was a message from Greg and if the tone of the message was to go by he was getting desperate and perhaps annoyed (though not entirely surprising) regarding the Yard's main consultant whom he had yet to meet and have no desire to.

"Looks like you've got a case now, Sherrinford" He says with a smile and asks  **The case?-J**

**murdered young actress-GL**

**Post the files in HOLMES and I'll take it from there-J**

_"It seems that our dear inspector has a need for us, Hamish!" said he as Hamish merely shooks his head with a fond smile for his friend that look like a child in a christmas morning, the young doctor placed his unfinished morning paper a top the stacks of books on the side table cluttered with various things,221 B despite its calm and soothing exterior was different interior-wise, 'organize chaos' Sherrinford once said upon the doctors comment of cleaning or at least his attempt at it. Sherrinford stood and went to his room to change while Hamish waited for his friend taking in the necessities (his customized L106A1 among it)._

**I was hoping you would come in the crime scene-GL**

**Anderson isn't on forensics,Ana's doing this one-GL**

John sighed and wondered how stumped were they that he was needed on site, he decided to type a bit more before replying and saving his work.

_The two set off 221 Baker Street and into the ever crowded streets of their beloved London, hailing a cab, Sherrinford opened the door and allowed Hamish to ride first before himself , explaining the circumstances of the current case to his willing audience, Hamish. As soon as they had arrived Sherrinford strode to the crime scene, eyes filled with purpose, the crowd parted to make way for the famed consulting detective and his companion that followed him in his own calm strides._

**Please come soon, Ms. Donovan won't disturb us and I need advice-A**

**I'm already hailing a cab-J**

John saved his worked and inserted his laptop to his brown messenger bag along with his pen and in his mobile in front pocket and his wallet at the back, John left his humble abode in Paddington Street and took a cab to the Theatre Royal in Drury Lane, 13 minutes in smooth traffic. Greeted by Greg who took his bag for him as he paid for the cab ride. The two went over to the crime scene, John took note of everything he saw as he entered the lobby and then the theatre itself, making sure to memorize the designs of every pillar and the floor plan for future reference.

" Was it close to a full house?" John asked as they walked towards the stage where the warm body of the young actress still lay, John stared at it upon arriving before looking up and searching for his reliable forensic analyst, Ana who sauntered to them as she appeared from backstage, her face devoid of emotion as she carried her laptop that contained her test results, John took in her hair, tied in a bun that indicates annoyance or mild anger 'Anderson' he thought.

"Evening, John...beautiful flower isnt it?" She comments as she hands John the photographs she took. John looks at the yellow and purple flower that adorned the victim's hair, he frowns and turns to Lestrade "According to your reports she was shot, 1 bullet to the back of her head"

"Yeah,tell me what I'm missing" Greg says looking John in the eye who had a perturbed look in his face " The bloodstains while they do match the patterns, The victim's body does not however match" he says and then pulls Greg down as he squats pointing to the Detective Inspector the stiffness of the body " do you feel it?" he asks as he places the gloved hands of the DI into the visible skin in the victim's body "it's too stiff" Greg says and John nods encouragingly "The rigor mortis of our dear victim is about to reach its maximum,unusual since the body is still warm and it the crime itself only occured 45 minutes ago"

"In other words, rigor mortis should only start setting in about now" Greg says as he looks baffled at John "poison?" he then looks inquisitive at Ana's direction who has remained uncharacteristically silent for the whole time "Positive in Aconite" she answers.

"Which is our pretty little flowers over there" he says pointing to the flowers that adorned the victims head and in particularly her forehead "just a mere touch could be enough for it to paralyze, which makes her death interesting" he adds with a smile as he stands up and looks at the expressive face of the dead actress "We have two criminals to catch"

Ana brings her camera into her eyes and focuses it to the victim's body and takes one last picture before signalling two of the forensics team to clear up the body and updates the case through her laptop accessing HOLMES. John walks over to her and inquires about the program and whether it needs to be taken down for maintenance once more.

"we need to reinforce the first and second shell since someone is taking a crack at it" she informs him, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Any idea who?" John asks as he turns back his attention to Greg who has started ordering the other officers and then turns back to Ana " can you pull out the list of our main suspects and main witnessess?"

"On it" she says as she pulls up a document and sends it to John's laptop "you're taking in Greg?" she asks as types in the final edits on the case and closes the laptop, turning around to meet John who has seated in the floor a meter away from the previous location of the victim. Her dark brown eyes settled on her friend's and mentor's hunched form "You're a doctor shouldn't you observed proper posture" she playfully chides him.

He snorts and tells her "I can't always be there for Greg, he's intelligent but he has no talent for deduction" he says as he reads the extensive list "but that doesn't mean he can't do a good job in it though"

"besides you're a diplomat for the Philippine Embassy and yet here you are" he adds and Ana smiles "here I am"

The two of them giggles eliciting a few looks from the other forensics making John say "we can't laugh at a crime scene"

"no, we really can't" she says with a few laughs breaking the sentence making them start all over again. Greg walks over them and merely sighs too use to this kind of things happening between the two.

John smiled wistfully as much as Ana was a close friend, the closest person he has to a best friend, he still wished for the kind of companionship his Sherrinford and Hamish share, While Ana's companionship was nice, she could not provide the kind of companionship he wishes he could have, the kind only his character Sherrinford could provide. He closes his laptop and slids it once more into the bag and stands up, helping Ana up as well.

John smiled wistfully as much as Ana was a close friend, the closest person he has to a best friend, he still wished for the kind of companionship his Sherrinford and Hamish share, While Ana's companionship was nice, she could not provide the kind of companionship he wishes he could have, the kind only his character Sherrinford could provide. He closes his laptop and slids it once more into the bag and stands up, helping Ana up as well.

"Well then, I'll be heading back to 221B"

Greg looks shocked and John realizes his mistake "I mean my story"

Greg looks at him the same way he does (according to Ana) whenever the main consultant (whose name he didn't even bother to remember) does something uncharacteristically human or stupid. John blushes and walks himself out of the theater and rides the bus that passes by Paddington. He looks over to passing buildings in the cold night of new best selling author sat by the window seat, his head resting in the glass, inside the bare bus his thoughts wander to the story of the consulting detective, Sherrinford Holmes, who wore impeccable suits that captured his lithe but surprisingly well muscled body that framed a brilliant mind never running out of ideas that would never bore him.

_When Hamish first met his friend and flatmate Sherrinford, the first impression of the man to him was childlike and endearing in regards to his discoveries in science, the mans love for it was almost as great as that of Socrates and Plato, the man had gripped him in the sleeves and showed him(Hamish) his discovery regarding a certain experiment of his. Among other notable traits of his was the man's caring attitude towards the young doctor._

_But what had sealed the partnership between them not only in regards to the flat but the one they share as they set loose in London was the never ending mysteries of the older scientist, who saw the world on a different spectrum than the most. While Hamish may not be the natural genius Sherrinford is, he knows more or less how his friend sees the world and knows that the man's words are better understood through his violin._

_"Hamish"_

_"Yes, my dear Holmes?" he asks purely for the sake of inquiry_

_"I would like to think that we are almost near in solving this case"he says and looks at Hamish with a_   _smile._

John smiles and stretches his back and stiffles a yawn, rubbing his eyes John looks at the clock and decides to save his first draft of the first chapter, he has yet to find a name to call the book but he feels that this would primarily focus in the developing partnership of Sherrinford and Hamish rather than their cases.

'Definitely won't remove the deductions though' he thinks and closes the laptop before doing his nightly routing and passing out on his bed. Tomorrow he would start finding the suspects after he wakes up from his sleep.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was lounging in 221B reading the third chapter of "Study in Deduction", the story much to Sherlock's delight was unlike the rest of the crime fiction genre, leaving or rather never stating the science behind the crime but the author explained everything in proper detail, the deductions done properly at the same time the plot never lost its pace.

And this was the reason Sherlock refused to help the Yard with the case that barely ranked a 3 in his opinion, the other consultant may have the incredibly dull case for all he cares, The Book was a whole lot more interesting and he has yet to deduce the end of both the case and the story. Later on when he was on the sixth chapter, his laptop which he had left open chimed, the HOLMES had apparently been updated in regards to the new case that Lestrade had tried to give to him.

He scanned it quickly before dismissing it, until the second chime had arrived.

 _Victim was also poisoned using_  C34H47NO11.

Sherlock whipped out his phone and texted Lestrade

**Hand me the case-SH**

**Sherlock?-GL**

**The case, Lestrade-SH**

**I've told you before don't text me this late at night...and I thought you didn't want it?-GL**

**That was before it barely ranked a 3, now it has become interesting-SH**

**Give it to me, we both know I can hand you the killers sooner than the other one-SH**

**God, Sherlock! stop being a dick, John is as good as you and he's handling the case, if you want it go locate him-GL**

**Wait until tomorrow morning!-GL**

**John needs his sleep!-GL**

Sherlock frowned and tossed the phone to the cluttered table before going back to his book, he could wait until tomorrow morning since the book was still more interesting and he only had one chapter left to read 'better to finish it now' he thought. When the sun light streamed through the windows of 221 B, Sherlock found himself waking up from reading the book. Which had concluded with Hamish moving in and becoming friends with Sherrinford after they had both found the missing jade kanzashi.

It was almost mid day when Sherlock had found the other consultant wearing a beige jumper and fitted jeans and brown leather shoes that made him quite pleasing to the eyes, Sherlock strode to the man who had just exited what he assumed was one of the suspect's flat.

"Good morning" he greeted and the man turned to him 'John' his mind had supplied while John gave him a smile and said " I see that you're here for the list or do you merely need to inform me that I should hand over the case to you?"

Sherlock was visibly surprised with this 'not only could the man say something like that with a nice tone but pure sincerity as well'

"Both actually" he says seeing that there was no need for him to act polite to get what he wants as the man clearly knew who and want he wants from him. John had nodded and handed over the list.

"What led you to your deduction?" He asked before John could bid him farewell, Sherlock had the inquisitive eyes similar to that of a crow where as John had a captivating smile that seemed amused "Your gait and your eyes showed that you knew what I was doing that and you didn't correct me at all"

"normally others would be offended by that kind of action"

"I'm not others nor am I normal, besides why should I be offended when someone can do the job for me?" John says and then adds "I've got what I wanted anyways" and left Sherlock after bidding him farewell, heading to the direction Sherlock had come from.

Sherlock filed the event for introspection after he had apprehended the criminals.

He was surprised when Lestrade had immediately believed him and did not doubt his ability like the man would always do.

"John, already called and well we were just looking for the criminal" Lestrade said and that was enough for Sherlock to know what happened next. He left the scene and went back to his apartment.

He could not accept the fact that someone, the other consultant  _John_  had solved the case before him and helped him unnecessarily. Sherlock made sure that the next they would meet he would tear down the man and make him pay for it.

Two weeks later he met John this time Lestrade had both called them on the case. He also noticed that there was a new forensic, replacing Anderson, that was seemingly competent and judging from the ire of Sgt. Donovan they would get along just fine if she proved to be useful and not bothersome. The new forensic,whose name he had bothered to remember due to the fact it was only two syllables and worth three letters, Ana went to him after taking pictures merely giving it to him and left immediately.

The photos he noticed where merely a second print, judging from the sloppy handwriting nearly indecipherable.

He had also noted that John had already left without much a word,merely typing in his laptop while Ana handed him the first prints which he looked at during his stay. Sherlock had deduced that the two had a long history and already had a pattern that works best for them, merely needing gestures and few raised brows to communicate.

It was almost like how Sherrinford and Hamish acted (almost because he was quite sure Hamish would never be so anti-social),He left afterwards upon giving Lestrade everything he needed to catch prove that the Uncle did it. When he had arrived at Baker Street his mood immediately soured.

* * *

John had gotten as far as writing the third chapter before he had decided he was lacking the vigor for it. Deciding to stop writing for the sake of the story and his Sherrinford, John let the document lay and decided to just update his blog, informing his followers about the writing process and updating his fanfics about his consulting detective and his friend which his followers don't know.

He really doesn't know why he had made that bet with Ana, other than that he was drunk and she was an opportunistic woman, his real name as his pseudonym was really fun especially since "John Watson" of the Consulting universe was the little brother of Hamish who had a crush on Sherrinford whose real affections towards Hamish is still ambiguous at the same time the still undecidedname of the younger Holmes has yet to appear.

And just like that John had gotten back his inspiration

_The after morning of their case started with the ring of the doorbell and John Watson standing cheerfully in front of 221 B Baker Street, dressed in his jumper and jeans like his older brother whom he loves and idolizes._

_"Good Morning, Brother" he greets happily kissing his older brother on the cheek the habit never fully leaving him even in if the young man was nearing his 18th birthday. Hamish greets back by affectionately kissing his younger brother's forehead before ushering him inside and bringing him to the living room. Sherrinford look up from his experiments and was greeted by the ever polite Hamish._

_"Good Morning, Sherrinford" the younger Watson greeted dropping the endearment 'big brother' that he used to put upon the first week of meeting the Older Holmes._

_"Morning, John" he greets back before turning back to finish his experiments while Hamish went to the kitchen and prepared the tea. John made himself at home browsing through his brother's medical journal and medical experiments that was very legal thankyouverymuch. John went took some and placed it inside his bag, knowing that his Older Brother already knew._

_"So what story do you have to tell?" Sherrinford asks as he hands Hamish the tea meant for John "assuming you've got what you wanted?" he says teasingly and John laughs, so does Hamish, "I'm room mates with your younger brother, Sherlock" he says without missing a beat and Sherrinford chokes on his tea._

_John is surprised and mildy worried while Hamish, who was sitting right next to Sherrinford, immediately rushed to his friend's comfort._

The sound of knocking came through the door and John paused in his typing waiting for another knock when it did not came he typed once more continuing from where he left off.

_When Sherrinford had stop coughing and was breathing well, he turned and looked at John with an incredulous look "Sherlock?!" he said, disbelieving the fact that his deviant brother had bothered to mingle with those he considered as a pleb._

_"yeah, I know" John said with a smirk perfectly reading the eldest Holmes' last thought "according to Sherlock he finds me tolerable enough and smarter than the rest of the human populace" he drank the last gulps of his tea before prompting his older brother to recount their previous case, which Hamish obliged._

"Oh, so you've thought about their names then?" the smooth voice of his editor said from behind his back, giving John a mini-heart attack.

"Chris!" John rebuked " You should stop doing that!"

Chris, the name his editor went by was dressed in his pristine suit merely cocked a brow as if saying through the gesture that John should either stop admonishing him or stop believing that he won't stop doing it. The man carried with him his file case and a brolly on occasions that he had met his younger brother before going to John's apartment.

"Judging from the state of your tie, I guess it didn't go well?" John said unsurely as he turned back to his laptop and finish the third chapter of his second novel, referring to Chris' once a week check-up on his younger brother. His editor merely sighed and sat on the chair across the table John was typing in. John peeked from behind his laptop, silently wondering what Chris would have brought from his wherever it is that he comes from.

"I've gotten two offers for your book, one as a movie, the other a series" Chris announced and John immediately saved his worked, closing the laptop afterwards. " I recommend you chose one if you want to that is and if so, the movie would be preferable" he explained and John nodded before gesturing to have the documents and study them by his self.

Chris sat patiently waiting for his author to finish studying the contract " What about we do the series on a much later date? The movie would be nice though" John said after finishing the documents. He smiled and offered a cuppa to his editor who agreed if only soothe his nerves.

"Oh, by the way...is it fine if Ana and I use your name in the book?" John had asked while he served Chris his tea and biscuits " We were planning to collaborate on the third book for the series...integrating the timelines of both books and then separating it at the start of the fourth one"

"What's the story about that one?" Chris asked amused and curious about the plans of the two authors and John indulged him as one might do for a friend " Agent 00's name would be revealed and so would be her connection to the Watsons and the Holmes' connection with Q would also be revealed besides the fans are already thinking that Q is a Holmes ever since Agent 00 had made an offhand comment subtly about Sherrinford though his name is never mentioned"

Chris smiled and decided to do his job as an editor and read John's early drafts of the current chapters for the second book making idle chatter at the same time, sharing a few inside jokes together before settling to the final outcome of the chapters, Chris has made little corrections and was pleased with the outcome. Before leaving he had asked John one final question regarding the case he had solved in Drury Lane.

"Oh, that" John said " I already knew who did it by just reading their alibis but I wanted to see how they would react under pressure, though I saw it through a bloke though" He explained and Chris looked intrigued that John decided that no harm could be done, Chris was his friend afterall "I called in Greg after turning on a corner from where he had come from and told him of who to arrest, I left the job of where to find it for them and the bloke though" he gestured, making Chris chuckled fondly "ah, yes, people would be surprised how lacking in motivations you are"

"I don't lack, Christopher, I am merely saving energy besides why do it when someone else wants to?" he ask rhetorically

"One last question though, who is this bloke you speak of?"

"The yard's main consultant that Greg likes but also wants to punch in the face" John answers nonchalantly missing the amused smile on his friends face. Chris left the flat and went inside his black sedan where his secretary and driver waits.

"Home Office" he ordered and the car left immediately. 'Small world' he thought as he drove away from Paddington Street that was 7 minutes away from Baker Street, He was sure that John Watson and Sherlock Holmes would eventually meet without a murder as their catalyst and this was what exactly happened 3 weeks later at Caffe Nero.


	2. Caffe Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the seven refers to the 7 best hackers in the world, the new Quartermaster is one of them.  
> John still doesn't knows Sherlock's name.  
> and an exploration on how Mycroft met John and became an editor.

John was sitting in the Caffe, his laptop running as he performed the maintenance of his beloved HOLMES it was the second strongest protected server in London and the rest of the world, trumping even the internationally known government agencies.His server could even rival that of the Quartermaster's firewalls,The intricate codes that made up his HOLMES was beautiful and deadly, beginner hackers could barely dent it and it is virtually impossible for one of the seven to be able get past the first layer. It just so happens that someone was trying to get into the inner walls of his HOLMES, he hasn't bother tracking it down and causing wreckage and rightful vengeance, that was Ana's job.

Ana who was running late, Even if he had been the one to arrange the meeting since he had remembered that Ana needed advice probably has to do with the office politics she is recently taking part on. John adjusted his prescription glasses and glanced over to the entrance hoping that Ana was already here or at least crossing the street.

He went back to his laptop, missing the telltale figure of the consulting detective, It was only when he had closed the program after performing the maintenance and upgrading some of its features did he notice the man sitting across him.

Sherlock had been regarding him with curious look as the man worked on a program with intensity that could rival his regarding The Work. John (his mind has supplied) was an anomaly, he does not believe that someone could come close to his deductive abilities, that a genius like him could go undetected for so long and be genuinely kind. Sherlock Holmes has seen and sees everything, he is sure of the fact that John Watson is merely wearing a mask and he'll be the one to expose it.

"It's nice to meet you after our last encounter" Sherlock had said in a manner of greeting and John merely stayed silent waiting for him to state his purpose. When none was forthcoming he spoke "I see, in that case I'll return the sentiment as well" he was not sure how this kind of things work. John for his part had rarely talk with people during his university days, there was Cassandra and then there was Mary, Ana had only come much later during his time as a trauma surgeon.

Other than them he had no male friends and Chris does not count because he was a posh a friend and while the other consultant was definitely posh,he could see that the man clearly won't talk about mundane things like politics or gossip in the higher social circles that much he was sure of. He could not think if there was anything he did towards the man that warranted the man's intense stare and apparent dislike of him.

"Is there anything that you need from me?" he asked honestly clueless of what he had done to cause the man's distaste towards him.

Sherlock cocked his head wondering how the man was so intelligent and could be so clueless "no, not much" he said then " I was just wondering what made you want to be a consultant"

And the man, of all things had shown Sherlock a smirk.

John had not been expecting that the other consultant would be frank and immediately thought of him as a wonderful character basis.

'a side to Sherrinford perhaps?' he thought and decided to gauge out this man as un ethical it may be, John was always between not caring and not knowing either way all that matters to him now was whether this person would be a good side for his Sherrinford.

" I was bored" he said as truthfully as possible " and some times, this cases that the Yard offers are enough to at least cure my boredom". This part was true, he needed the cases as much as Ana needed her wifi and perhaps that was pushing it too far but really Sherrinford needs his cases and Hamish needs his adrenaline and if he could give this to them he would be living (vicarious as it may be ) and be content until the next lethargy sets in.

Sherlock was honestly surprised by the man's honesty and wondered if he would be a worthy opponent, the man clearly knew what he was doing and perhaps was on par with his deduction skills.

It wasn't necessary to hate an enemy after all.

" Well then tell me, Mr. Watson what could you tell me about that woman over there?" He said testing John's deduction skills and whether he has found someone who was like him in that aspect.

John looked over to where the other consultant was gazing and smirked, luck must be at his side since he would not have to insert enough energy or work to deduce about the very woman who was standing underneath the maple tree.

"Filipino descent, works for the embassy. On the age of 10 she broke her feet but remained oblivious to it, obvious from the slight bump on her right feet, she had chicken pox when she was 14 from the easily mistaken as a bruise on her left leg, averagely athletic from the state of her muscles in the arms, you could tell from the color of her skin that she prefers the indoors, brown but paler than most Filipinos. Also she's nocturnal if the state of her eyes are to be base on"

Sherlock is pleasantly amused and surprised he had not expect the man to deduce the medical history of the woman. But he would not lose.

"Judging from the state of her attire she prefers practicality and comfort, she's of Filipino descent but if you look closely you could trace chinese or japanese in her face, quite possibly both. She's waiting for someone and is already annoyed, the twitch in her eye brows are a tell tale sign, from the way she tied her hair, she was hurrying it was in a messy bun, unnoticeable since her hair is wavy but still messy, she only wore eyeliner to appear ready, from the way she's squinting despite wearing glasses her eyesight has gotten bad and needs new one, her clothes though practical is rumpled, I highly doubt that is part of the design of the dress but she does not care, her fur trimmed trench coat a gift from a brother. her shoulder bag second hand or perhaps borrowed permanently from an older sister"

Sherlock smiled and leaned back watching as John merely retained his calm smile which made the older man cocked his head in question.

"You got everything right except the gift" he said with a chuckle neither offending nor fond. It was devoid of emotion and Sherlock frowned.

" It's from me" he said and turned his back to Sherlock before motioning the woman to come inside which she did, her face non chalant as ever and she strode to them as if she owned the place. Despite their obvious height difference she stared down at Sherlock as if his mere presence ruined their date.

"I see that the two of you have met, Lestrade would be thrilled" She said before dragging the chair between Sherlock and John to sit on it, crossing her legs she placed her bag on her lap and sat with a perfect posture. " Forgive my blatant rudeness, I'm Maria" she said offering a polite nod to Sherlock and then raising her hand to signal the waiter to come over.

John looked amused and merely gave a shrug to the other consultant whose name he had yet to know and have no guts to ask because that would just be rude, the man did know his name afterall.

Sherlock knowing that he's presence was no longer necessary and totally unwanted even if it was just by one party ( he has yet to accurately read John, wrong first impressions are deadly afterall) he bid them good bye and leaving with the swirl of his coat.

When he was completely gone, the woman who had introduced herself as Maria broke out into a grin before trying to rein in her most probably obnoxious laughter.

"I never really thought you'd just go ahead and use him like that!" John said with a mere fond chuckle and amused look.

"John, whatever are you talking about?" she said before laughing " though really he's good being able to deduce such things easily, he did have the same look as Sherrinford, just toned down or perhaps reined in a whole lot more?"

"Maria!" he scolded in a teasing manner

"oh, fine it's a common name though it is part of my whole name" she muttered as took a sip from John's drink "God knows how my parents decided to give me such a long name"

"Maria Ana is beautiful name, Ana" said John to his friend and personal forensic, she smiled and scooted the chair closer to John to take a look at his work, noticing that he had opened his laptop and was upgrading their HOLMES.

The two worked silently as John waited for Ana to ask advice from him.

"John, when a guy talks to you out of the blue what does that mean?"

The honest curiosity despite the monotone voice of his friend honestly surprised John, he knew that he and his female close?(best?) friend was a bit socially inept but not so much that they were outcasts, they were just both weird from the perspective of others.

John, himself despite having friends really did not have someone close even from his early childhood and into his university life, he had Cassandra but that was so long ago she no longer counts as a friend, an old friend perhaps?

In the end even if he barely has enough social contact, Ana sees him as the only constant and perhaps the closest thing she has to a best friend in which goes the same for John that is why despite their flaws and inadequacies they sought help from each other, if their editors-slash-other-bestfriends-slash-life-consultants don't work.

And so John Hamish Watson, author, consultant for the yard and former trauma surgeon found himself advising his close best friend in how the minds of men work and what it probably means for the better part of the afternoon.

 

* * *

'The encounter' Sherlock thought 'is puzzling but not so much as it provides a good fascination'

His whole encounter with John in retrospect proved to be inconclusive, the man despite his honesty was still as much as a mystery to him as he was when they had first met. Despite that John was a suitable opponent, he could provide him entertainment and chase away his boredom just by competing against him. Sherlock smirked and planned on how to manipulate him to be at every crime scene worth of their time through Lestrade.

And not once did it cross Sherlock's mind of how a great miscalculation it was to not think of Lestrade calling John for cases he deems Sherlock won't bother with.

Mycroft for all of his job as a Minor British Official eating whatever free time he has still managed to find time to read updates regarding his online stories but most particularly he made sure to have enough time to read recent updates by his favorite online author Captain_JohnWatson, who wrote wonderful stories regarding Delta Grreges and Chris House, a chief inspector and an official who has too much free time that solves crimes and at the same time cultivating their camaraderie through Delta's intellect and politeness that balances Chris' cunning and conniving tendencies.

Mycroft had biblically followed each and every account that Captain_JohnWatson made from his personal blog, to his account on fanfiction.net and through all social media platforms that enables you to post stories.

Regularly sending question to his favorite author's tumblr ask and always giving a full on review on his updates that the author never fails to thank and respond to him for, Mycroft was content with this that is until the day he found out of his favorite author's announcement of getting his first published book on the market titled "Science of Deduction" did he rejoice with happiness and immediately sought out the website to place a pre-order and was among the lucky few to get it as well as a signed copy of the book.

He bought another one for his brother, hoping to at least convert his brother to a fan if not a bibliophile. It was during the time he placed the pre-order and the months between the date it would come did he became John Watson's (which was his actual name) personal editor.

It was by pure chance did they meet, introduced by their mutual friend Greg who had actually known John from their trainee days and the person who John had based Delta's outward appearance and characteristics ("or at least some of them" Greg once said). He was so thrilled he had let his guard down but it was worth it especially so that John was kind and was very glad to have such a fan like him ( it was much later did learn that Chris was based on him once upon a drunken night with John).

His insights to the character much to his surprise made John glad, the two of them spent almost 6 hours on John's flat in Paddington talking about the plot and the characters, John made sure to reveal not so much to keep him in his toes and interest. It was much much later after the public release of the book did he learn how close to understanding the story behind the story he was.

Of course there was still so many missing pieces that perhaps he could only come to understand everything once the whole story is complete.

Especially so that he has learned how the third book which intertwines with Ana's book, the complex web they had built though unintentional was exciting.

And so it was with great surprise when his very close friend Greg had called upon him one night complaining of the latest idiocy (Greg's words not his) that his brother had done this time involving John Watson and his forensic Ana (who just so happens to be his Philippine associate) two weeks later after the catalyst meeting at Caffe Nero.


	3. Law of Retaliation

When John had been called on by Lestrade to help out with the case he had not expected that the other consultant would be there as well and looking by the shocked look and annoyed countenance Ana had,she didn't know as well, though John wondered if it had to do with the fact Anderson, though not etirely unpleasant, was speaking to her. Lestrade for his part seemed done with life and has started with a resigned look to do damage control.

Of what? John doesn't know so he merely stands there in the middle of the crime scene watching whatever it is that is about to happen unfold before his eyes as he thinks about it in a narrative form. Detached.

It had been days since the last time he had wrote something and he was getting bored with the mundane, the world was disintegrating into blacks and whites in his eyes. Even Ana was not an exception and now seeing the bit odd consultant persuading Greg he saw that even he was turning to a dull color, he sighed and turned back to go inside the crimescene and start investigating, hopefully the case would be useful for him.

Sherlock had rushed to the scene after a succesful attempt at breaching the HOLMES security (he begrudged whoever thought of naming that thing) moments before his phone had smoked and his laptop exploded. It had paid that he had eidetic memory as it had made it easy for him to not forget about the details of the case. Upon arriving to the scene he had first saw the forensic Ana and then Lestrade before he had finally chanced upon John.

From a far he had observed how the man's gaze looked so utterly bored, he knew what that felt like, and then when they had a brief moment of eye contact, in that barest of moments he saw it, the flash of disappointment in the other man's eyes and the thought of his opponent thinking so little of him ignited the flames of hatred and rebellion in his blood. It wouldn't do,afterall, if your rival thought of you as weak.

Even if the man was second to him, he was marginally interesting.

And with great fervor, Sherlock strode inside the building and to where John and the crime scene was to start his deductions and formally challenged the other consultant into solving an interesting cold case he had found, if ever this case was less than it was advertised.

To John this whole place was a joke, there was no need for him or Ana to be here; if Greg had merely applied everything he had taught to him. This was a complete waste of his time. If this, simple crime, a mere job done by a desperate and insipid thug, a mere underling who could not even finish the job much less escape out of the crime scene fully. Annoyed and having pure hatred for the blatant stupidity of the yard and the general stupidity of people surrounding him.

"There's 42 stab wounds in different areas, only one that proved to be fatal through autopsy, he died of blood lost, obvious from the puddle on the floor, from the apartment nothing is touched except for the vault behind the frame on fireplace, clever actually, there are various hidden panels on this house. If all of you took time to observe before calling me or Ana you would have notice that this place reeks of drugs and prostitution." John says in contempt and glares at the bookshelf.

"Behind  _this_ " he reiterates this by thumping on the wooden panel beneath him "is an empty space filled with various drugs, probably the cheap ones, on the 12th step leading to this floor, is where he hides his gun and ammo, stupid place to use actually. There are more to this but I don't really need to go on because I, for one can't handle being with you incompetents"

He dramatically leaves the crime scene only to be stopped by the appearance of the other consultant. His glared softened only because he knew that at least there was more than one imbecile in his immediate vicinity (Greg was part of his group of imbeciles for now).

The man merely raised a brow and said " I'm wondering why you conveniently left out the fact that the idiot who killed that body on the floor is hiding behind the book case?"

"I was leaving it to you" he answered and left, leaving it to the now chaotic and disorganize team to capture the criminal.

He wonders if his perception or gut feeling that something interesting enough would happen to him, to rid him of his ennui was wrong. Because he could feel it in his bones, how easy it would to create some thing devastatingly beautiful and tragic, how he could make people dance for just his amusement.

Of course before he could actually leave the place, the consulting detective, had grabbed his arm and turned him. It is here that John realizes that perhaps he was not wrong afterall and in this man's eyes, he could a see fire, burning so strong, he could see his past and easily enamoured self falling. But not the present him who is merely amused and curious.

And so he decides to make the flames and heat of that fire larger and hotter.

'more dangerous' his mind supplies and he grins, honest to god, grins like wolf that found his prey. Once more John Watson throws caution to the wind, there is a game to be played.

"I could see that you've been wanting to prove something to me, perhaps it is that you're better" he says and so dangerously enters to the man's personal space, the hand is still in his arm clutched tight and so he looks at the man through his eye lashes, to others the sight was coy, provocative even and yet it is neither. It is predatory and everything about dominance and this was a message sent clearly and received by Sherlock.

A challenge and he almost, almost purred in delight. When John had taken him by the neck and pulled him close, breathes intermingling, lips so close but not touching, eyes looking straight at each other.

From a distance and the angle of their bodies one would immediately assume they were kissing. And more so when John let go and Sherlock's flushed cheeks and heavy breathing was to go by.

_"Follow my leads and I'll give you a challenge" John said so low and dangerous and purred._

The sight of John Watson's confident strides and back was an image that burned in Sherlock's mind.

_The antithesis of everything regarding their friendship and partnership (one still undefined) was their very existence, the very existence of the four people who are connected one way or another._

_Hamish is John's antithesis, the former a walking image of  dispassionate emphathy, the latter of overflowing emotions just as how Sherlock is Sherrinford's antithesis_

_Sherlock for his analytical and bordering sociopathic tendencies and Sherrinford for his open-book face, as much as a Holmes could be an open book._

_And yet both the Watson's are the antithesis to the Holmes' and yet the two work so perfectly well._

_John was curious and wanted and only gave his attention to the interesting ones, the rest was only tolerated and such he got along well with Sherlock, for the other man satisfied his curiosity and filled his boredom._

_Hamish is enamoured by Sherrinford's eccentricities and everything about him just as the other is forever captured by the doctor's detached empathy regarding others who did not._

_And there was one thing common among the pair of siblings._

_Hamish and John craves danger and only the Holmes' could give the kind of danger they need. It was something ingrained in their blood and one they can never deny. Not like they would._

* * *

 

When Mycroft had heard what was happening he wondered how things could escalate so quickly but then Sherlock came to mind and he deleted that thought. He for once had just been in his home relaxing and doing nothing of importance, the unbelievable tension between the Philippine Embassy and MI6 was miraculously at rest, There was a cheesecake upon his arrival (courtesy of Ana) and John had sent the first half of his manuscript (It was keeping him in the edges).

Of course, he should have been better by realizing the cheesecake and the manuscript was an advance sorry gift. Since first; his writer had decided to go and answer to the Philippine Government, second; the Philippine London Embassy's Ambassador had left the place with a mere instructions on how to survive in her vacation (granted it was deserved but still the woman needed to learn tact) and last; he learned all of this 2 minutes after eating the cake and and 15 minutes after reading the manuscript which effectively ruined his peaceful and lovely evening.

His younger brother adding to the mix was just the push he needed to finally take matters into his own hands.

First on his list was alerting his Filipino counterpart; Abram. The man was almost near to the Holmes' genius but his rather imminent laziness and apathy to those who he cares not for hinders him. Despite their tentative friendship (the man was a snake) he is still not fully trusting of his counterpart. For starters the man laughs at every politician,except for one senator judge, that says or does something stupid in his terms, He purposefully plays people for his partial entertainment and willingly sacrifices lives for the greater good. Though that is not to say that he ( Mycroft) himself does not do the latter, in his defense the way man does everything is without malice or benevolence. It was oddly unnerving.

He was roused from his thoughts when the annoyed voice (clearly had been woken by the phone, probably a saturday morning meant to spent sleeping in, played games all night?. still unaware of current situation) of Abram spoke

"What do you need, Mycroft?"

"Good morning, I apologize for disturbing your sleep"

"Apology ignored, get straight to the poiint" Mycroft could hear Abram move away to yawn, glad to at least know that his tentative friend still had manners.

"Ana..." he mused for the correct term to address John knowing that Abram had an imminent dislike of the man "and her colleagues had taken a plane to what I assume help on the first serial killer in the Philippines?"

The silence on the other line made him wonder if he had called to early " I see...thank you for bringing this to my attention be rest assured that I'll contact you later, in the mean time, take a rest for both of our sake"

And then Abram hanged up before Mycroft could say a word edgewise. He sighed and returned his phone to the desk and lamented the lost of his downtime. He went back to his room and did as what was suggested knowing that it was the best he could do right now. Hopefully things wouldn't get out of hand easily.

* * *

 

Sherlock had expected the country to be either ridiculously hot or unnecessarily cold in regards to the weather and he was right, however what he did not expect was being kidnapped (and it was conducted properly) and brought to the Malacañan Palace and was gently dumped in the couch of the Presedential Conference Room located behind the Presedential Office.

It was devoid of personal effects, the only object remotely close to be called personal was the tea set in front of him. It was still mounted on its tray along with plates of different biscuits.He noticed how there were three food ( a Filipino delicacy) that was along with the biscuits.It was a curious sight for him, Then his kidnapper entered the room and Sherlock turned back and watched the man.

Wearing a clothes between casual and formal attire.

He reminded him of Mycroft and he scowled, the man merely cocked a brow and sat on the other chair, the one behind the mahogany desk.

"Welcome to the Philippines" he greeted politely and Sherlock acknowledge by nodding. The man was satisfied and went straight to the point " First, I'm glad you've decided to come and help, if I base it from my informant, the first case of serial killing here, Second I am here to disabuse you of the motion that every filipino is kind and would help you without ulterior motives, it is in human nature to lie, its the nurture that makes the difference in case you find yourself out of depths but don't worry they're kind enough to aliens like you just don't be foolishly trusting" the man said and gestured for Sherlock to take some food " Third, My name is Abram and I'm the Philippine Government when I'm not busy freelancing as the Interpol or SP on a daily basis"

The man was just a tad bit better than Mycroft. Abram was also kind enough to provide him lodgings that gave him convenience along with the information on where John could be found. Thus Sherlock was kind enough to tell him the relationship with his lover was in a dead end.

He left without seeing the man's expression.

Arriving at the location of John's current lodging he observed the house before him. It had been renovated and had an addition of 3 more floors. He deduced that the daughters were the current owners of the house, renovated due to sentiment.

He rang the buzzer and was greeted by the voice of a jet lagged woman.

" _Sino to_?" (Who's this?)

He regretted not learning the native language before hand

"Who's this?" the woman repeated in english and for unfathomable reason embarrassed as well.

"Sherlock Holmes" he answered politely 

"Oh, Come in." she said before the intercom cut off and the door automatically opened. The woman closely resembled the tolerable forensic Ana in a certain angle " _hay,_ Mycroft should have told me you were coming here, I could have prepared some snacks for you. Ana's in her room along with John, just go to the second floor, the first door to the right."

Sherlock followed her instructions and arrived in front of an eerily silent room. Not bothering with knocking he went in and found John instead, the forensic was nowhere in sight.

"Not how I expected" John commented and went back to looking at the files in his disposal, Sherlock went over to him and analyze it with him.

The case had 5 victims the wounds were done randomly. The pictures on the door, show no sign of forced entry. The killer was someone they knew or someone would not suspect of being the killer.

"Have you seen the connection?" John asked out of the blue.

"No. Not yet" Sherlock answered honestly just as Ana entered the room wearing a baggy shirt. Tilting her head to the side she considered Sherlock. It was unnerving.

"John" she said in whine " I've got us a free pass in the case" handing over an ID that read; _Hamish Watson, Special  Assisting Officer._

"I procured one for you to" she said to Sherlock "It'll arrive later, john can speak my native language so he'll be your guide until we're needed"

"Isn't it best to start as soon as possible?"

"Yes, that is why I'll be resting while the two of you do something about my lodgings"

"I already have my lodgings"

"The crime scene isn't here. For that I must thank you" She said and went out of the room and into her lair. John sighed and explained "Her relationship with her brother is taciturn at best and cantankerous at worst"

Sherlock nodded and followed John out, leaving his coat and only his shirt on.

* * *

 John and Sherlock were stuck in an 2 hour drive to Subic, via North Luzon Express way. Ana had deemed it too plebeian and opted for a helicopter. So he was now stuck with Sherlock and their driver who was apparently the Philippine Government, Ana's brother Abram.

John wanted to sleep but was too strung up and jet lag to do so. It was already 7 pm but his internal clock insisted it was still morning and he could still go on for 2 more hours. Thus he had focused himself on the case allowing his mind to review the evidence and the facts concerning the case. Turning it round and round in his head while watching the endless trees pass by.

Slowly he felt himself drifting first his thoughts then slowly his consciousness.

_There was never a time in his life did John Watson like the suffocating kind of silence where so many words could be spoken and yet none is uttered. To only have the sound of heavy rain as their back ground, it felt too sad. And yet the eyes of the person right in front of him was so serene._

_Her jet black hair which he had always loved despite its shortness made her paler in this library._

_This feeling of having his heart squeeze until it could not pump blood in his veins gives him pain. He wants to speak so badly, to tell her the words that must, must be told and yet for all of his courage and bravado he could not even summon either of the two. He has lost too many chances in this span of a moment and yet he is doing nothing._

_"---"_

_her lips open and yet he could not, for all of his brilliance, hear or even remember what this particular conversation entailed. It was as if his mind only held lies and that his finger tips were grasping for the truth that was out there. For a moment he is sure he has let a tear fall and this is why he hates the silence._

_It is here that his mind chooses to remember, things that he should have deleted and could not, for it is the only memory of her._

It was completely out of character for Sherlock to be kind and yet it is with John's presence does he find himself striving to be one. He had noticed that the shorter man had fallen a sleep in the middle of the travel. As it was he took this chance to observe the man, not paying attention to their driver.

Here he noticed that the lines on John's face are decidely gone, it was as if he is seeing the John before whatever wore him down came to be. From the peaceful yet almost melancholy look on his face, Sherlock had concluded the man is dreaming about something rather sad. And John remained still until he saw that John had let a tear drop fell and mutter a name.

_"-dra"_

He wondered what are the names that ended in such a manner. To have evoked such an emotion from this man, who has layers upon layers on him, must be a special individual. Because John H. Watson was pragmatic and totally unpredictable. He could show emotions but it was detached as if he sees everything from a mirror that blocks everything from reaching him.

From the front, in the driver's mirror, Abram looked at the two and mused how it seemed that Sherlock Holmes was pining after the almost-military doctor.

_Tragic._

* * *

 

From her room on the Garnet Hotel, Ana sat and on the window and watched the rain drizzle from her window. Her laptop was running and her food was cluttered through out the room. She was wearing nothing but an oversize shirt and her panty.

Her hair that was normally tied up was freely resting on her shoulders, it was dripping wet from the shower she had just took. Her posture was almost model like, posing for an invisible artist as she was lost deep in thought. The rain had that effect from her, it was as if she had lost all the will to live only this time unlike the rest, it had a comforting sadness with it. She could barely see through the fogged window and wonders how long would it take for John to arrive.

Then her phone rang and interrupted her comforting silence, looking at the caller ID she picked up.

 _"When you told me you'd be out for a while, for your manuscript I thought it meant you'd still be in London, not in the Philippines!"_ the shrill voice of Jim, her editor greeted her quite rudely.

"why, evening Jim, how's the weather? oh have I already informed you that, Jaya would be there to watch my flat while she's on vacation?" she said slyly.

 _"the weather's fine. And no, you didn't not inform me until NOW, you git!"_ Jim seethed

"oh, how terrible of me" she drolled

 _"I will skiiiiiiiiiiiiin you"_ Jim said making his voice quite shrill upon saying skin. Ana was silent waiting for her editor to be calm and regain his composure.

 _"How's your manuscript coming?"_ he asked his voice fond and Ana could almost return the sentiment. Almost.

"the boffin has talked to me and asked me out upon my return, though I would like to say that it is very hard to write a story about Haminford as well as Johnlock" she said truthfully.

 _"and why is that?"_ Jim asked curiously, Ana knew of her editor's stalkerish tedencies regarding John and his story and sighed like she was disappointed just to rile her editor.  _"git"_ Jim murmured and she laughed.

"Hamish worships and adores Sherrinford and so does the man but his actions are mixed signals as if he was hesitating to taste what he wants when clearly it is not unwanted, almost pitiful. John is amused of Sherlock and almost fond, whether it is because of his feelings regarding Sherrinford or his hero-worship for his older brother remains unseen. Though I suspect it is both. I find it tragic, Sherlock is on the verge of falling for John, he is almost there and John does not notice because he is too caught up on the axis of Hamish and Sherrinford." she pauses and then continues "unaware that he is the sun for Sherlock" she whispers this silently mourning the heart break for something that could not happen.

At the other end of the line, Jim Moriarty felt sorry and a bit sad, upon reading the first book of Arthur Doyle, he was enamoured by the fellowship of Hamish and Sherrinford, of how the little gestures that could easily be hidden among words stood out if you read and listen to the story. It was in the little gestures that the other did for the other that strengthens their relationship.

It was enviable.

And so he found himself comforting his ever, pragmatic and misanthropic writer who seems to only care about a few and even then was oddly detached at them. He found himself saying " just write up that manuscript and then right a fanfic about the four of them, your fans would be thrilled you haven't updated in a while"

the giggle on the other end of the line made him soften up.

_"thanks, Jim. Jaya likes chocolate and italian, take her to Angelo's"_

It is in this kind of moments, does he believe he could actually be friends with his writer. That is of course until the inevitable trouble starts coming around and once again her manuscript would be late along with John's. But for now he has a date to scheme and an update to read.

Back at the Garnet Hotel, Ana has decided to post her small update but instead of a story, it is an excerpt from her second story and John's second novel

 

 

> _Sherlock Holmes slowly realized that he was on the verge of falling for John Watson. The pragmatic and emotionally detached boy that had found him interesting and was fond of him.Despite their friendly rivalry he has found himself wanting of John's recognition, to  be recognize as an equal and that was irregular. He was a Holmes and Holmes'  do not seek recognition._
> 
> _But among that, he knows that he wishes for John to be on the verge of falling for him, To have his feelings returned is want he wants. With that thought in mind he decides to retaliate._
> 
> _It is the law by which he and John knows best. And he will ensure it shall be to a similar degree._

- ** _Study in Deduction, The Law of Retaliation_**

 

 

 

> _The problem, Agent 00 thinks, is that it was hard to tell what Q wanted from her. He could be cold and clinical at one moment and utterly sweet at her the next. It was hard to know what was on his mind. And all she could do was respond from a detached way, the safe way to ensure neither of them would be embarrassed.It was hard to miss how Q would brush her fingers a bit too long regardless if his favorite 007 was there or not._
> 
> _She was not blind of the rumors, there was a chemistry between him and 007. She may be naive but she was not a fool, she would not allow herself to be a pawn, use and discarded once the purposed has been served._
> 
> _Even if the Quartermaster may just be a bit attracted to her as well, if the gadgets were to go by._

**_\- The Quartermaster Who Loves Me_ **

She smiled and informed John about the blog post minutes before posting it at her tumblr account. Her fans and the media would have a field day. Idly she wonders how long would Sherlock be oblivious to the fact that John still does not know or rather remembers his name much less the fact that John intends to end their one-sided and troublesome rivalry today.

She shrugs and decides to sleep on her King size bed. Waiting for John's reply. Later on after the whole debacle was done she would laugh her self out for her wrong assumptions.


	4. Harmony in Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John gets Sherlock's name.  
> Sherlock learns about Cassandra.  
> and this was a long overdue update.  
> I typed this in the middle of the night until the wee hours of the morning,so forgive the typos.

_"Sherrinford?" Hamish softly ask to his dear friend in the dark of their room at 221 B. His dear friend and partner had stop playing his instrument and had resigned to staring outside the windows of the flat._

_"Yes, My dear Hamish?" the genius implored._

_"Have you figured it out" he says ever softly as he pads to the polished wooden floor of their humble abode and embraces his lover from behind. Basking in the moonlight that filtered through their window._

_"I believe the turning point has happened" Sherrinford says as he rubs Hamish's hands in soothing circles "_

 

This were the last thoughts of John Hamish Watson, who was secretly Arthur Doyle, before he blacked out after that blow to his head while chasing their suspect in the suprisingly empty streets of Subic. Of course, his last thoughts were most definitely unexpected but since he is John it is to be expected, he is a writer first and foremost therefore it gave him a wide and varied knowledge, including facts on how to escape unscath.

Thus he woke up and despite being in a dimly lit warehouse, he was as calm as an undisturbed lake and had no worries about remaining in the cold smooth floor of the warehouse and wait for the nausea to subside. Idly he went back to replaying the newly thought out parts of his story and was glad to be assured that he still remembered it perfectly, his moment of serenity were all thrown to dust, upon discovering that he was with the other detective who he knew was impatient and utterly annoying ( on days their one-sided rivalry aligned with his lethargy).

And the large probability of the other detective to antagonize their capturer was not pleasing (unless Ana was the one who did it, she knew when to stop). With a great sigh he reformed his stratagem and took into account, Sherlock's predicted reactions and his unpredictability.

Assessing his surroundings and the apparent lack of bounding, he extrapolated and was able to figure out that their suspect was planning to commit arson and double homicide, judging from the amount of gasolines and hazardous and flammable chemicals that was neatly lined up in rows around the warehouse. He also checked to see if his wallet and mobile was still with him. He breathed a sigh of relief and then frowned upon noticing his hotel keys were missing.

'Abram should really get to weeding out his garden' he thinks sardonically as he stands up after resting to make sure he won't end up vomiting his dinner.

For a moment John entertained the thought of leaving the man here with careful instructions on how to not get himself killed in the process of escaping but discarded the thought since it took too much time. So John did the logical thing and attempted to carry the man, a surprisingly easy feat, though due to John's vertical handicap the other detective's shoes were touching the floor a bit.

John was past the point of caring.

The easy events of their escape unsettled him, still he forced himself to continue, noticing that they were on the port and was quite away from the gates. John sighed even more and trudged up through the various delivery trucks and crates instead of the open road, fearing detection. They were already half way when the unconscious detective showed signs of coming back online.

John stopped and situated him on the ground, the man's back resting on a large crate as John waited for him to be fully conscious.

* * *

 

There was something oddly annoying with how utterly nonchalant Ana was and neither Abram nor Mycroft could stand it.

Her constant dismal attitude regarding her friend's and colleague's situation grated on their nerves but most especially Abram's, his little cousin's apathy and misanthropy was not a good combination, yes, his little sister does have people to call "friends" but as far as he knew ,which was a lot actually, John was the closest to being her true friend. One that she would never cut ties off. Hannah and Hazel come close but with John's arrival, Abram knew it was only a matter of time before Ana stops contacting the two and becomes fully engrossed with John.

As painful as it is to admit, the fallout between Ana and Caccina was the catalyst for his little cousin's departure and permanent enstrangement from the family. Old wounds that never healed and scars permanently etched on her soul from childhood was what fueled her desire to remain unconcerned of what happened to the family, There was only so much he could do to maintain the illusion that all was still fine from the rest. His flimsy excuses for Ana's constant dismissal of family invitations were already accepted with a resigned and wistful look from his aunts and uncles as well as his mother and father.

But no one could rival the mixed anger and guilt of Caccina, a misguided sense of trying to mold her younger sibling into her ideal person was what led to the fall out. Though it was not highly publicized among the family members, gossip and rumours spread fast among their family.

The fact that Ana's whereabouts remaining unknown to the rest of the family and the amazing feat of not a single tension between her and Caccina was a miracle. He made his displeasure show by sighing and gave Ana his forlorn look.

It gave him the reaction he wanted but not one he expected.

"If you are so bored here, kindly get out and leave me be as I DO have a story to write"

Doing everything to rein in his anger, slowly and with force calm he asked " Do you NOT even care for your friend?"

Silence and no answer.

" Is that your answer? Have you really even consider him a friend in the fi-"

"While the two of you made your people work instead of overseeing it, I have already located John and Sherlock, merely waiting for John to send his signal" she said preventing Abram from finishing his sentence and Mycroft had this displeased look in his eyes.

Even though Ana left the room the tension didn't disappear completely.

It merely increased.

* * *

Sherlock was aware that he was moving, aware that it was not him who was actually moving but someone else who was carrying him. The blow to his head was enough to knock him unconscious but not enough to impede his ability to deduce.

Though he did wish for his assailant to be subjected to extreme badluck for killing off some of his braincells and by extension John's, he was aware John had also been knocked unconscious. It was only when he was fully able to open his eyes and manage a bit of a sound did he realize the embarassing state he was in. John had apparently carried him bridal style and he was unbelievably close to his face.

Briefly he wondered if this was what others felt when he blatantly disregarded their privacy. Then he frowned.

"Glad to see you're back online, think you can manage to run if needed be?" John had asked and he was not quite sure why he thought that he would very much like to continue as they had. Still he merely nodded and was poised to stand before being gently nudged by John back to the crate and was followed by the man leaning on the crate, resting just right beside him.

"Ana's already located us and I've just sent her the signal, our pick up should be here in a while" John informed him.

The faint sound of the waves hitting the docks were comforting as the two of them lie back on the crate, the seagulls making a few noises here and there and the silence was surprisingly comforting. Sooner or later Sherlock took notice of John's humming, it was a tune he was not familiar with so he turned and stared at the shorter man. His mind agreed with the fact that it was a nice tune and absent-mindedly started creating a sheet music for John's tune.

"Cassandra's Lullaby"

"What?"

"Cassandra's Lullaby, that's the name of the tune if you were wondering" John said, eyes a little bit wistful as he gaze into the open sky.

"I see, for a former lover then" Sherlock said, a beat later.

"Perhaps" and Sherlock did not know what made John tell him this but it seemed that it was something he has not divulged to any of his friends.

"She was a genius too, eccentric but I was never bored around her, she made everything not-dull. It was nice, she was talented too and every bit beautiful and charming. I guess if we had the chance...maybe she would have been the one I would end up spending the rest of my mortal life"

"But you didn't"

"No...No, I really didn't"

John's misty eyes made him want to do something. It was not supposed to be like this though. So he asked, "Why?"

"Did you ever had a case you couldn't solve?"

"No, Not really"

"Well...she was my red case" John answered and after a beat elaborated " Cassandra Evans was declared missing 5 years ago on a saturday night...Every one else thought nothing of it except for me. Cassandra was not the type to leave her flat on saturday night without anyone to accompany her and despite of her eccentricity, she still believe in safety among numbers. She would have called me if she needed to do something for her experiments, Mary if she wanted to buy something. So I investigated and didn't stop even if it was a cold case..."

"That...is the reason?"

"among others..."

Briefly Sherlock thought back to his previous thoughts of almost cruelty to this man, somehow between their constant rivalry and sometimes near camaraderie, he might have forgotten about that promise and now, now right here with this almost friend but not quite stranger who was telling him this, he was glad to not have done something like that or followed through.

The sound of a helicopter and Ana's unmistakable deadpan voice disrupted their peace and not to mention the dozen police personnel that came barging in. John laugh at the whole spectacle and looked at him.

"This is just overkill!" John said and laugh even harder as he gaze at Ana's blurred form from above that was using a megaphone (a customize one judging from its design) to shout her orders that was dripping in sarcasm, "Round up our suspects, I am SO eager to interrogate them about the smuggled good and biohazard chemicals in this place, Johnlock! hurry up and get your ass movin! there's only so much shouting this beautiful voice can do!"

"Johnlock?" Sherlock asked

"Don't ask" John said as he gripped Sherlocks hand and started running towards where their serial killer was " come on! We've got a game to finish!"

Somehow all ended fine that night or early morning. With him spending his time with John on the helicopter, the other man dead to the world as he rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

 Ana had been left to deal with the rest and ordered them to just shut up and rest, along with the strict orders to order an extravagant breakfast upon waking up. Somehow the short amount of time they had spent had formed an unlikely friendship. Proven by the fact that Ana had called Sherlock in various nicknames. The morning came upon them and the rest of their time was spent relaxing. He didn't mind as John thought him the language of the country that was fascinating with how a word's meaning could change just by pronounciation.

At the end of it they found themselves bidding each other farewell at the Airport.

Ana was headed to her flat, to check up on her friends and was already walking away. John had lingered for a while before the two of them walked towards the gate and started their goodbyes; it went a little bit like this:

"So, this is were we part temporarily" John says

"I guess so " Sherlock agrees

"Well, then I believe an introduction is overdue" John says

Sherlock raises his brow in confusion, John ignores him and stretches out his hand and says, "Hi! I'm John Watson"

_"Hi! I'm John Watson" the young blonde says as he greets his roommate who had  a  strange look in his eyes though it was far from harsh. He even seemed a little bit amused and that made John smile ever more, he could feel that things were about to get interesting._

"Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, only one in the world"

_"Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, second one in the world"_

_They both shared a smile and shook their hands.It was the start of something new._


	5. Stranger Than Fiction

Though Ana really, really loves John a whole lot, she really wishes he would stop stirring the coffee ( which he doesn't even like!) in a thoughtful manner because it was creeping her out and Jim too and that was really saying something since she knew her editor was always cloud 10 (like 5ever but only its a cloud and more than 9) whenever he got to spend time with Jaya. And it was still too early for her to deal with this shite.

"John?"

Stir, stir, stir, sharp inhale then exhale, repeat process.

"John?"

No reaction.

"It's fine, I just want to ask if you still remembered when I asked you to mark me that one time while we were both drunk because I dared myself to try to draw our book characters having a hickey and I wanted a reference because I wanted to ask if you remember what followed"

Jim was looking perplexed but John still remained stoic and calmly stirred his coffee, smelling it but never actually tasting it.

"'kay, I'll take that as a yes because I just totally wanted to tell you that I think we did the do and you got me knocked up which is fine because you're dick is huge and I actually think I like your dick...also that was my first time"

John's hands starts to slow down and Ana takes this as a sign that he's coming back down to earth and decides to continue.

"also I'm not sure how relationships work but I had a ménage à trois with my barrista and Quartermaster guy...I think your cocks are the exception to my 'eww dicks' mentality"

Jim's eyes are wide and is looking back and forth between Ana and John, who has completely stop stirring and was looking at Ana with a gaping mouth.

"That is one hell of bloody fanfiction, Ana" John said.

"..."

"..."

"I am highly offended, John" Ana deadpanned.

Somehow despite the goal being achieved the room's temperature seemed to drop even more, Jim wanted to get out and just reschedule his monthly meeting with Ana, Jim shivered and decided to intervene and considered his words carefully.

"So, what  _is_ indeed the problem?" Jim asked John and added a bit of smile as an encouragement for, in his opinion, sociopathic writer to open up with him present in the room. Ana merely tilted her head, a trademark sign of her curiosity. John went back to staring at his coffee before sighing and sliding it to Ana who gratefully took it and perhaps muttered "finally, you git" under her breath.

If John heard he showed no sign and Jim really, surprisingly felt that this whole scenario was utterly ridiculous but not enough for him to call out on it. 

'maybe later' Jim thought.

"Sherlock is real" John states.

"What?!" Jim exclaims.

"Oh" Ana deadpans.

'This is really getting utterly ridiculous' Jim thought as he turned to look at Ana, who was blinking owlishly and seemingly surprised at their reactions, "you knew?" and intonated with irritation and utter disbelief.

John merely looked incredulous and then frowned before setting into chilling rage.

One that once featured heavily on Ana's fantasies and maybe paints a wet spot on her knickers but right now she was honestly afraid and it made her feel like she was a child once more. One that did something not good and John was really, really someone she tries to please by just trying to be less that apathetic than she usually was.

"You knew?!" this time it was an accusation and it was from John.

Jim who knew of their closeness took one look at Ana and knew he had to calm John down before things get out of hand and Ana would be force to shoot her sharp words and defend herself.

"Why don't we all calm down, John take your seat, it's unbecoming for an english gentleman, Ana breathe in and out slowly" the two of them did as he suggested and he sighed in relief "Now, John, I believe Ana has her reasons for knowing Sherlock's name" Jim knew this was a deliberate trickery but really it was necessary, better this than Chris, "it comes to mind of how you disregard people's name if you won't interact with them that much"

John deflates at this and pouts but offers a reconciliatory smile to Ana, who happily returns it with her own timid smile.

'crisis averted' Jim thought and took a minute to study how the friendship between these two are full of landmines.

"It's just that, He's named Sherlock and I named my character Sherlock and I'm already way too far in the story to change his name and  _then_ he'll realize what my real job is because Greg is an arsehole" John groaned dramatically.

"silver fox,actually" Ana commented and Jim shot her a look, her apathetic personality was not needed right now.

" _Silver Fox or not_ " Jim interrupts before John could get a word edgewise " I'm really sure Sherlock would not be able to connect the dots just as long as no one talks about 'Study in Deduction' and try to apply your techiniques in real life".

Jim smiles at this and leans back to survey the room and realize the identical looks the two almost-but-never-would-lovers shared.

"What?!" He groaned.

"Congratulations, Jim, you just jinxed it" and this time it was John who deadpanned, Ana being the little shit that she was grinned and was absolutely looking forward to the following days.

Jim cursed whatever deity was in charge of him.

* * *

 

The following days were composed of avoiding human contact and refusal of coming to the crimescene even if Ana was there. Greg was exasperated because he was now having a hard time with their second consultant who absolutely refused to come to the crime scene and preferring to solve through the HOLMES

'and wasn't that just ironic?' Greg thought as he trudged his way upstairs and into John's flat in paddington.

Of course being the oblivious person that the dear detective inspector was he did not noticed the indent of a stilleto on John's rug, nor did he notice the extra house keys that was most definetly not John's or the fact that on the way up, the kitchen counter on the left which was visible on the third step of the wooden stairs had an extra cup and there was feet marks on John's floor.

Which would have been visible to another person but that would be for another time.

That is why when he opened the door to John's upstairs living room and was greeted by the sight of their forensic analyst, Ana, moaning wantonly while John went down on her he was undoubtly shocked and made a hasty retreat.

3 minutes later he recieved a text as he tried to purge the image of their young (and admittedly beautiful) forensic analyst wearing a school uniform with buttons undone that showed an ample amount of skin and maybe breasts and the fact that John was wearing a lab coat.

'It's always the quiet ones' he thought as he reached for his mobile and read the message and choked on air.

**I apologize for the misunderstanding scene- JW**

it was immediately followed by another (the reason why he choked)

**You should knock next time, Greg, I was trying to get laid-A**

**It's fine, John, it was my fault-GL**

he took a deep breath and replied to Ana

**I'm sorry-GL**

**Don't worry, I'll send you a coffee laced with a drug to make you forget the events today-A**

Greg was seriously contemplating a therapist, he's not getting paid enough for dealing with this kind of shite.

**For your curiosity, John is very skillful-A**

'I wonder if Mycroft knows any one whose a good therapist?' he thought as he pushed away his coffee.

**Don't btoher comig back-S**

"Good morning, Inspector" Mycroft's familiar voice surprised him and made him turn back before he could be polite Mycroft cut in and said "I think it would be best if you think of this as nothing more".

Greg idly wonders how someone could gracefully do everything because Mycroft never seemed to lose his.

"uh...so know any good therapist?" He asks half joking because he might just really need it and Mycroft seems to know this so he gives a little smile and says "the best way is to simply not think any of it"

"so you've caught them?"

"a lot"

"this..."

"purely for writing purposes"

"Ana is kinky..."

"writing purposes" Mycroft repeats and not much is said between them further. Greg wishes he could do the delete thing Sherlock does.

 

* * *

 

"John, I think Greg got the wrong idea" Ana says 10 minutes after finishing the scene recreation for their novel. John had shed the lab coat and was typing in his laptop, his hot chocolate filled mug by his side.

"...what?" John says as he did not stop typing but turned to look at Ana who was frowning at her mobile.

"I said 'John, I think Greg got the wrong idea'" she repeated.

"what the actual bugging fuck did you send him?"

"my usual morning sarcasm fueled by an addled mind"

The silence was ringing deeply that even John's typing didn't dulled it out, of course that was only until there was a full blown panic, because he was 33 and Ana was 24 and it would really really be awkward between the three of them (four, his brain added Sherlock) if Ana does something breaching personal boundary (and vice versa) and Greg would undoubtly blush (Sherlock, the clever genius would notice and probably comment on it) and everyone would fucking KNOW.

Which was why he was calling Greg right now.

"oh my god, Greg! it was not what you think it was, we were not fucking each other!" John said hastily, foregoing his british politeness to set things straight because Ana was being the asshole that she was. Mainly ignoring the crisis (probably not even considering it a crisis) and was typing away at her laptop.

 _"it's fine, John, really-_ " Greg said but John cutted him off.

"Nononono, you don't, we were just recreating the scene, I didn't go anywhere near her lady bits...well except that one time when were absolutely piss BUT that is beside the point-"

" _John, Mycroft explained it to me"_ Greg cutted him off.

"oh" John commented and Ana heard what Greg said and ceased typing as her whole world shifted and another story was born. The pregnant pause at the other end of the line clued Greg on what was happening on the minds of the eccentric geniuses and he tried, oh god how he tried, to set things straight.

The problem with life was that it liked to fuck you, hard and thoroughly. Greg hated life.

"problem, Greggory?" Mycroft asked as he stirred his coffee 'gracefully' Greg's mind added.

"I think I really need a therapist" Greg merely said and sipped his coffee, knowing that it would halt the conversation. Mycroft was glad because he was utterly speechless.

* * *

Sherlock had been down the past few days, well whenever his brain decided to remind him that John stopped coming to the scenes personally and started solving crimes through HOLMES, so his down time was spent alternating between checking in on experiments, hacking HOLMES once more and waiting for updates.

He made sure that no ONE, absolutely no ONE would know that he had been reading fanfictions of Sherringford and Hamish, some explicit ones written by two well known fandom authors;

HamishWatson and MissStress

and they have got the characterization down and was almost as close as they were to the originals, so Sherlock found himself agreeing that the events are indeed plausible.

But this things could only ward the lethargy for so long before he needed (and wanted) to see John Watson as soon as possible and merely be at the man's presence.

'Friends spend time together for the sake of spending time together' Sherlock thought and went back to check on his experiments, just as the HOLMES pinged in his laptop. He took a look and found a message in the application.

'site maintenance?' Sherlock thought confusedly, HOLMES was not accesible to the web and it was only an app. That was what he thought but it seemed that the creators were clever than he thought.

'a web disguising itself as an app and truly only accesible to certain individuals' Sherlock grinned and his happiness multiplied upon seeing that it was possible to chat with the admins.

'It's almost christmas!' he thought as he clicked the reply button and started composing his questions.

At that time, John was taking a break from writing and updated the HOLMES while Ana told him of her 'divine punishment' for their hacker.

"was that laptop explosion really necessary?"

"I made sure that only the table would be burned" Ana side-step the question.

Updates on HOLMES were needed weekly to expand the memory of their creation as the MET's online help desk WATSON (Wireless Activities Transmitted Seamlessly Over the Network) sends HOLMES per nanosecond of cases and reports that HOLMES sorts through and catalogues to the respective departments for investigation and action.

Ana was working on their side project of making HOLMES and WATSON voice activated and being the official AI of the MET and maybe mascot if Ana's concept designs are to go by, basing them on Hamish and Sherringford, John just wanted his HOLMES and by extension WATSON to remain on top of the cyberworld as the most impenetrable digital fortress.

"Ana...think I know who has been trying to hack our HOLMES"

Ana stopped with her coding and immediately slided to John, 'i love newly waxed wooden floors' she thought.

"WHO IS IT?" she asked partly curious and most definitely amused something she shared with John and the man was reading the message, Sherlock had sent and it was utterly obvious how Sherlock wants to know the intricate codes they have woven to create HOLMES. Of course belatedly he had realized that Sherlock and HOLMES share the name and of course had another break down.

This time, Ana was surprised by John's sudden scream though muffled by his hands as he stood up and immediately fell back to the newly waxed wooden floor and rolled back and forth in foetal position.

'this is getting ridiculous' Ana thought and continued to watch before tiring and decided to answer the man's question. Sherlock hated it when people flirted at him and Ana knew it so she was going to use that against him.

 

> _Your interest, Mr. Holmes regarding my beautiful HOLMES is quite flattering but for security purposes we (The yard,specifically their ITs and I) have agreed to not divulged any information regardless of its actual importance regarding my HOLMES'  for security and personal purposes._
> 
> _However if you are truly interested I might be kind enough to tell you a hint or two over dinner ;)_
> 
> _Unsincerely Not Yours,_
> 
> _Admin_

"John, that is unbecoming of you, stop your annoying anime-esque rolling" Ana commented as she hit send and focused on tweaking a few things regarding the site maintenance while simultaneously ignoring John's ramblings almost effectively.

"Sherlock Holmes! and HOLMES! aljdaslkdkasjdlkasjlsda" John's last words were muffled by him rolling over the floor though Ana made a haphazard guess of what was the last part.

"Well, if it helps only Greg knows that you actually didn't know his name the first time much more that you didn't care at all"

"but everyone has been laughing behind my back" John whined at the last part and continued to roll back and forth and it was starting to grate on Ana's nerves before anything could head south, the doorbell ringed and they were both back to their normal detached selves, Ana tried to think of who could it be, while John tried to deduce it.

"So...you or me?" Ana asked not entirely sure whether either of them were up to other human contact. Save once more by the bell or in this case by the chime of John's phone recieving a message.

**At your flat-SH**

"me, just Sherlock" John answered and headed downstairs, Ana stared at him and waited for the proverbial sign of John realising it was just  _Sherlock_ true enough he was just an action away from opening the door when he ran back upstairs and gestured that Ana open the door and let Sherlock in which she did because she at least had the manners to do John a favor, personal amusement not included.

Sherlock was surprised when Ana was the one who opened the door and let him in, " Come on up, John's at the upstairs living room" Ana said and moved her body away from blocking the front door. Sherlock strode in and noticed everything Lestrade had not and sneaked a glance at the forensic, Ana merely raised a brow.

"Sherlock?" John called from above his head peeking out from the railings of the second floor hall "come on up, I've got tea" and promptly disappeared while Ana headed to the downstairs kitchen and merely offered a shrug to Sherlock. The main consultant was curious and ignored the fluttering feeling of being in his admittedly first actual friend's home. john was clearing the mess and any evidence of his writings, the rest he would pass up as experiments, and pattered around making sure it was presentable to his guest and person who shared the same name as his character...

 _'Fuck'_  John thought.

"You have a skeleton" Sherlock stated as form of announcing his presence and John was a bit surprised and turned around to face him, sheepish look present in his face.

"yup, Her name is Elizabeth" John said, maybe just a tiny bit proud of his skeleton, Sherlock smiled at this and was amused by the fact that Elizabeth had a frilly dress on. John sensing his friend's interest decided to offer some information regarding Liz, as he like to call her, to Sherlock. "She was a gift from a friend's friend located in Japan, she has a cousin...or sister...cousin I think, named Josephine"

"this friend...was it Cassandra?" Sherlock asked as he went to inspect Elizabeth.

"Yes" John confirmed.

"Got tea, earl grey for John" Ana said as she gave it to John then went to Sherlock "black, two sugars for you" and went to her designated place, the white loveseat meant for outdoors that both of them had both out of boredom though it was really morelike Ana's seeing how it was personalized with fairy lights and glow in the dark stars, chamomile tea in her disney beauty and the beast tea cup.

"do you like the decor?" Ana asked.

"yes,very" Sherlock says and it was sincere, Ana cocked her head and smiled and glimpse at John who was looking at Sherlock and Sherlock was surveying the room, taking in the various knick knacks that created John's home.

The narra desks that was littered with various vases and figurines, upright piano had a pictured frame of a burning chem lab, paintings that were almost macabre and dark looking, mismatched furnitures and the various book shelfs that held books of all kinds, ones that  _normal_ people didn't have and of course there were scattered papers some with codes and others with drawings.

"it's all John" then he turned and look at John and gave him a smile.

Ana was silently cheering at this, John...he was congratulating himself for still not making things awkward.

Then, Sherlock took into account Ana's opened laptop. One that John had failed to close, one that was very much distinctly showed the open window of her files, one that was titled HOLMES and WATSON, one that contained sketch designs for their babies and the one folder that also contained Ana's sexual frustrations shown by HOLMES and WATSON prototype designs getting it on, it was the very window that showed those very explicit drawings.

Sherlock was...mildly alarmed, John's face became pale upon seeing what caught Sherlock's attention and Ana realized where they were looking at and scrambled to her laptop and closed it.

"well, um...surely the explanation is very...very much...obvious" Ana finished lamely as she avoided eye contact from Sherlock and John's brain was still rebooting.

"We didn't create HOLMES!"

"It was not you and John!"

The shocked and scared looks the two of them shared from spouting two complete different answers dawned on them and they both in sync turned to Sherlock who was already deducing everything. Somewhere in London, Jim sneezed.


	6. Anything You Say Can and Will be Held Against You

There was so many things running on Ana's mind right now and the main thing was John's identity must not be exposed at all cost because it could really get catastrophic and maybe she'll tell this story in John's wedding reception and commenting how the whole thing was a huge secret everyone knew but no one knew everyone knew so they all thought it was still a secret.But right now it seemed that Sherlock was deciding whether to be hurt or fascinated about this development and Ana was hoping on the latter because there is money to lose to Greg. And she really really likes how she has her own personal soap opera.

'I'm a shitty friend' Ana thought as she watched how John was fidgeting and Sherlock had a carefully blank face. It was past lunch and nearing teatime and somehow a part of her wants to runaway but their failure of being in sync had cost them possibly John's secret career as a writer as well as hers. There was no reasoning with bull-headedness and there was a chance Sherlock would not believe them when they would say that it was pure coincedence that it happened and hopefully he would not take note of how, John obviously didn't know his name until they shook hands in the airport because that would be double oops. Ana wanted to kill her past self.

"Ana, You are no longer in school, put your hand down" Sherlock said not taking his eyes off John.

Blink. "Oh..." Ana slowly puts her hand down and speaks "There is an explanation for this, if you would like to hear our side"

"Just answer my questions" Sherlock shot down her suggestion as quick as he would shot down Anderson's forensic suggestions.

"sure" John agrees and sits with composure this time.

"Are you a crazy stalker?"

"No" John answers.

"Though genius and crazy tend to go hand in hand together" John looks at her and Sherlock was and is mildly alarmed. It was her defense mechanism against awkardness. Sherlock turns his attention to her and asks her the question, "Are you fans of Arthur Doyle?"

"Yes." She says and it is the truth, even if sometimes she wants to frick-frack said author who is sitting by her side.

"Then both of you created H.O.L.M.E.S and W.A.T.S.O.N?" 

"the sole creators of the impenetrable digital fortress" She and John answers proudly, months of frustration and labor put into creating the sole digital fortress that could store limitless amount of information that enters its domain, a dangerous act but as long as no one could figure out the codes and cyphers they wrote and created, no one would know how far the fortress extends.

"Impenetrable?" Sherlock challenges and John accepts it " Because, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like to explain to the Yard why you were hacking their network information"

"A burnt computer, an exploding laptop really, it would be hard to explain why you were hacking it" John adds and Sherlock knows the truth of it, Mycroft had sent him a warning, personally after he had tried to breach the walls of the damned program. So he leaves it at that.

"The drawings?"

"Another update for our children,mascot for the Yard or if you want to more specific answers" John says "it is Ana's fantasy, the rated M drawings are her sexual frustrations". Normal persons would be embarrassed but everyone in the room borders on psychopathy and sociopathy. So neither of them are embarrassed. Mercifully it ends at that and she cocks her head upon seeing how much of a fanboy Sherlock is, but no one could beat Mycroft when it comes to fan boying.

'sooner or later' Ana thought as Sherlock launched on a debate with John about the probability of a unhealthy relationship between Hamish and Sherrinford which John shot down because they were partners. "In what way?" Sherlock questions and Ana was very sure that sooner or later Sherlock would start reading her book especially since John had mentioned a specific but always overlooked information in the first book.

"What did you come here for anyways?"  and the debate ceased because John was highly curious too, mind already forgotten about the embarrassment of not knowing Sherlock's name for the duration of their acquaintance.

"I wanted to spend time with John" Sherlock answers a bit puzzled "isn't that what friends do?".

John who rarely had friends to hang out with was shocked by this and happily acquiesed and so did Ana. "Wanna see the questions that we recieve?" He asks giddily and Sherlock accepts while Ana was content to sleep the events off, forgetting about Greg and Mycroft who were probably still having brunch down the cafe. Ana was content in sleeping in her beloved lovers seat.

'Crisis Averted' Ana thought and went to her afternoon nap.

* * *

 

Mycroft was good at hiding his inner fanboy, no one ships Hamishford and Johnlock(real life or otherwise) harder than him and he doesn't care if it won't be known until the book is published. And having Greg (?) to talk to about the first book and disecting every interaction of Hamish and Sherrinford was fun and good though Lestrade doesn't ship Hamish and Sherrinford as much as he does which was fine given the fact that he (Mycroft) was the only one in their social circle who at least thought that the series actually reflects a part of John's past, one he is not privy to.

Greg for his part most definitely does not want to go up in John's apartment because there were really just somethings he does not want to confront yet mainly the possibility that once he goes back in there or decides to Mycroft might want to accompany him, John's editor and all, and they just might (there was a huge chance they were already flying away, John writing and Ana providing graphic illustrations) see something they shouldn't.

'If bromance didn't exist it would be called friendship' Greg thought bitterly as he sipped his coffee. It had been past lunch and they've stayed far longer but it was not like there was any crime happening which he was thankful for, Mycroft's thoughts regarding John's novel was fun to hear being the latter's editor and fanboy it was nice to hear the logic behind John's deductive abilites which when Greg thought about was similar to Sherlock's.

"I've been wondering...how come despite John's status as a Doctor...I've never seen him work at a clinic" Greg asks because there were just somethings about John that only Mycroft knew, things that John only shares with Ana.

"Mainly because he quit from the medical field though he is legendary in his field...among others" Mycroft answers reluctantly and Greg nods and decides to ask another question one that has been buggering his mind since he met the man and became friends with him.

"What exactly is your job?"

The man who is always seen wearing three piece suits and carrying his brolly smiles at the Detective Inspector, it is a smile that is secretive and every bit cunning, a smile that borders on seduction "a mere editor for one Mr.Doyle".

 'bullshite' Greg thought.

* * *

 

 

Later on once John had finished entertaining Sherlock and the consulting detecive left John would relay what had happened to day to both Chris and Jim with the following words.

**Crisis averted. How come nobody told me SH shared the same name with both of my Holmes? anyways he saw A's sexual frustrations and I almost thought we were busted. Jim totally jinxed it! though SH didn't think I was ACD its a good thing cause it would be so hard to explain that it really is just a coincidence! anyways already on the 11th chapter I think I'm gonna do 22 chapters this time so I'm already half done. I think Chris has a competition for being the biggest fanboy, SH has this theories that are almost spot on and apparently he has been reading my fanfictions and A's so there's that lol-JW**

 

**are you drunk?-JM**

 

**I assure you that he is of no competition-C**

 

**There's so manythings you don't know~ you don't know -A**

 

**Piss off,Ana- JW**

 

John smiled and went back to typing the final part of his 11th chapter.

 

_And maybe through this utterly ridiculous event, John Watson might have just found a friend he could keep for life, a friend that would be his platonic life companion something like Sherrinford is to Hamish though entirely different because Sherlock Holmes was of his own category. And others might find it odd for him to genuinely like Sherlock but there was something about the older teen that pulled John to him. Maybe his cheekbones had to do withit but John likes to think it has to everything to do with Sherlock's promise of adventures and adrenaline._

_a promise to fill his life with color and wash away the monochrome world and paint it with vibrant hues that Sherlock's great intellect and curiosity provides._

_'besides it's about time I find my own adventure' John thought as he smiled back to Sherlock who was smiling and held the older teen's hand hoping to convey the words that could not be said unless its meaning is lost in translation. Sherlock at first was shock but found himself smiling fondly over his shorter friend and gripping back his hand. It is here where the two worlds of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson diverges from the world of their older brothers._

_"Come on John, It's about time we have our own adventures!"_

 

John smiles and stretches his back as he looks at the sky and prays for the first time since that saturday night, it is not God whom he prays to watch over him but to the person whom he could and would have spent his life with.

Just this once Arthur Doyle believes in prayer.


End file.
